Picking Up The Pieces
by UnicorniousRex
Summary: The tittle kinda explains it all. Bo really messed things up and now she's trying to fix it...but can she. AU-ish and kinda angst-y i guess. Rated T for now i might make it M later on i dunno. So read and review so i know if its worth continuing at all.
1. Laurens POV

**_ Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Lost Girl or the characters _

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback- Laurens POV<em>

_There I stood watching Dyson pine for the women I love, his jaw practically hitting the floor. I really don't need this. The constant feeling that at any moment I could be cast aside for someone different... someone better. I'm freaking Lauren Lewis for crying out loud a genius, world-renowned scientist._

_All of my thoughts went out the window when I saw Bo glide into the gala in a beautiful black dress. She really was gorgeous, stunning...breathtaking. She stopped in front of me and extended her hand "may I have this dance". I felt my heart stopped in that moment. She smiled shyly at me awaiting my response. _

_I placed my hand in hers and let her lead the way hearing a low growl from Dyson as she led me away. We meshed into the crowd of dancers dancing to a slow song that was almost over. She wrapped her hands around my waist and pulled me closer to her and I draped my arms around her neck and rested my head on her shoulder._

_The song ended and they played _**I Will Be** _by _**Leona Lewis**

_**There's nothing I could say to you**  
><em>

_**Nothing I could ever do to make you see**_

_**What you mean to me**_

_**All the pain, the tears I cried**_

_**Still you never said goodbye and now I know**_

_**How far you'd go**_

_**I know I let you down but it's not like that now**_

_**This time I'll never let you go**_

_We swayed from side to side for what felt like years and I wouldn't have it any other way. I looked into her eyes and for the first time in forever I could see us together like this forever. Her shy smile was back and her hands were falling lower and lower . I just had to know what was going on in that head of hers. "Bo...what are you thinking" my eyes never leaving hers._

_Her eyes blinked a few times like she was trying to regain focus. "Oh...um...nothing why" she blushed he hands stopped moving leaving them to stop right on my rear. "No reason...its __just that you have your hands on my..." I trailed of knowing what was going through her head now "and you've got your 'half shy half mischievous' smile on now"._

**_I will be all that you want and get myself together_**

**_'Cause you keep me from falling apart_**

**_All my life, I'll be with you forever_**

**_To get you through the day and make everything okay_**

**_I thought that I had everything_**

_I_**_ didn't know what life could bring_**

_She blushed "your aura...its...bright" she brought her hands back to my waist. Now it was my turn to be flustered "Oh..." is all I could manage because every other word was getting __caught in my throat . Her shy smile now replaced with complete mischief._

**_But now I see, honestly_**

_**You're the one thing I got right**  
><em>

_**The only one I let inside**_

_**Now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me**_

_All of a sudden the room felt hot and stuffy. "I need some fresh air" I stated bluntly unlatching myself from Bo."Oh..." she sounded a bit disappointed "I'll come with you" she suggested her tone picking up. I just nodded headed for the door. It really was getting hot and not just because im aroused out of my mind ._

_"Are you ok" she held me tightly like I would collapse if she let go. "I'm fine but I could use a drink" she smiled at me and sighed like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. "I'll be right beck then" she kissed my forehead and disappeared back into the party. I sighed and took a deep breath. Get yourself together Lewis. I mentally motivated myself then found enough resolve to go back into the party._

**_And if I let you down, I'll turn it all around_**

**_'Cause I would never let you go_**

**_I will be all that you want and get myself together_**

_I looked around for Bo to find her...kissing Dyson...being kissed by Dyson. Does it even matter the point is shes kissing Dyson. All that resolve I just had dissipated into air and replaced with anger. _

_I walk over to them as calm as possible and get their attention "Eh ehm" I cough. Bo jumps back and Dyson just stands there with a smug smile on his face. My face turns red and heat up "Really" is all I can say and even that sounds like its caught in my throat._

_"Lauren...I" I just turn and walk to the door. I don't need to hear some cock and bull story on how it was an 'accident' or how 'it'll never happen again' because it wasnt and it would._

**_And I will be, all that you want and get myself together_**

**_'Cause you keep me from falling apart_**

**_And all my life, I'll be with you forever_**

**_To get you through the day and make everything okay_**

**_I will be all that you want and get myself together_**

**_'Cause you keep me from falling apart_**

**_And all my life, I'll be with you forever_**

**_To get you through the day and make everything okay_**

_She ran after me an I just walked faster. "Lauren wait" she yelled placing a hand on my shoulder to turn me around to her. And there was Dyson right behind her like a guard dog. "Lauren im sorry he kissed me and I shouldn't have kissed him back im sorry" she tried to take mt hand by I pulled away. _

_"NO!" I yelled "No Bo I always feel like im in some sort of pissing match with Dyson or half of Toronto for that matter trying to mark my territory..and I can't anymore" I stepped back. Her eyes swelled with tears "What are you saying...I...I love you". She stepped closer and I stepped back "No. You. Don't. If you loved me you would stop breaking my heart every four seconds". My voice raised so that im heard over the music._

**_Without you I can't breathe_**

**_I'm not gonna ever,ever let you leave_**

**_You're all I got, you're all I want_**

_"Just...just...what do you want me to do" she was crying now and Dyson stepped closer to her attempting to console her. "JUST DECIDE...JUST FUCKING DECIDE" she just stood the looking at me like I just ripped out her heart and now I don't even care. "You know what...you two can have each other because I'm done" she cries harder gasping for air. "Lauren...No...d-dont go...I love y-you...I'm so so s-sorry" I wanted to turn around. I did._

_But then I would be back in that damned love triangle of doom that always left me heartbroken._

* * *

><p><strong>AN I have like four chapters planned out but I want to know if its worth even continuing the story so REVIEW!... PWEASE!**


	2. Bo's POV

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Lost Girl nor the characters**

**I thought I would put Bo's POV in here so that I could reference it later**

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback- Bo's POV<em>

_I'm running late. I'm so late. She will be so pissed at me. Fucking car. Finally, please don't be mad at me. I finally find the entrance and I panic. Oh god, oh god i think im hyperventilating. I fix my hair and straighten my hair and give myself a Kenzi style pep talk._

_Get it together bobo it's now or never. I release all the oxygen I was holding in and walked into the party. Shes the first thing I see when I walk in. She looks beautiful on her maroon gown and I wanted nothing more than to dance with her._

_I think im about to die because my stomach is doing this weird knotting thing. Oh god does she think I overdid it. She hates it doesn't she. I've never felt so self-consciousness. Ever. I walk up to her and smile her aura practically melting me. At least she thinks im pretty._

_"May I have this dance" I extend my hand to her. She just sits there and im a little worried she doesn't want to dance. It's because i was late. She hates late. Fucking Car. Then she places her hand in mine bringing me out of thought. I lead her into the crowd of dancers until were in the middle._

_I place my hands on her waist pulling her closer to me and she wrapped her arms around my neck. She was warm...so so warm instinctively I pulse her with energy._

_**There's nothing I could say to you**_

_**Nothing I could ever do to make you see**_

_**What you mean to me**_

_**All the pain, the tears I cried**_

_**Still you never said goodbye and now I know**_

_**How far you'd go**_

_**I know I let you down but it's not like that now**_

_**This time I'll never let you go**_

_**I cant wait to get her home **and- mind out of the gutter Dennis. I mentally scold myself. I come out of my daydream my sexy, sexy daydream and she's just staring at me. "Bo...what are you thinking" she smirks at me. "Um...uh...nothing why" then i realised where my hands were resting._

_Her aura burns hotter and brighter " No reason...its just that you have your hands on my..." she trailed off. I should move my hands but they like it there. I like them there. "And you've got your 'half shy half mischievous' smile on now". Well yeah your auras' yelling 'fuck me' and it's getting hard to say no._

_**I will be all that you want and get myself together**_

_**'Cause you keep me from falling apart**_

_**All my life, I'll be with you forever**_

_**To get you through the day and make everything okay**_

_**I thought that I had everything**_

_**I didn't know what life could bring**_

_"Your aura...its...bright" I move my hands before I get carried away._

_"Oh..." she breathes out her face completely flushed. We can't even dance without someone getting all hot and bothered. Not that I mind I just wanted tonight to be special and slow. "I need some fresh air" she puts her hand on her chest._

_"Oh..." is she looks pale "I'll come with you" to make sure you're ok. She maneuvers through the crowd with ease and leaves me no time to catch up. I put my hands around her protectively "Are you ok" my voice more than worried._

_She smiles weakly "I'm fine but i could use a drink". Nice to see she hadn't lost her sense of humor I smile "ill be right back then". I kiss her forehead and go inside to get her that drink._

_**But now I see, honestly**_

_**You're the one thing I got right**_

_**The only one I let inside**_

_**Now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me**_

_I walk up to the bar and I feel a hand on my shoulder but it's not Laurens. I hear a gruff voice say my name and turn me around to face them. I see his face for a brief second before he crashes his lips against mine. It was sloppy and wet but I kiss him back. It was only a few seconds then I hear another voice._

_**And if I let you down, I'll turn it all around**_

_**'Cause I would never let you go**_

_**I will be all that you want and get myself together**  
><em>

_This one slightly less desperate and manly which means it's Lauren. Lauren! Shit! "Eh Ehm" I jump back and nearly fall on some poor guy. Her arms folded across her chest and she's looks between Dyson and I. He was smiling like he had won something._

_She's pissed and I don't know what to say. Shit! Uh..."Lauren I..." I don't know how to continue that sentence without sounding cliche._

_**And I will be, all that you want and get myself together**_

_**'Cause you keep me from falling apart**_

_**And all my life, I'll be with you forever**_

_**To get you through the day and make everything okay**_

_**I will be all that you want and get myself together**_

_**'Cause you keep me from falling apart**_

_**And all my life, I'll be with you forever**_

_**To get you through the day and make everything oka**y_

_Before I could gather my thoughts there she goes walking away._

_"Lauren wait" I damn near have to run to catch up to her. I stop her by placing my hand on her shoulder turning her to face me. "Lauren im sorry he kissed me and I shouldn't have kissed him back" I reached out to touch her but she moved away. "No" she yelled her face getting red and her eyes filling with tears._

_Causing my eyes to fill with tears I hated it when she cried. "No Bo I always feel like im in some sort of pissing match with Dyson or half of Toronto for that matter trying to mark my territory..and I can't anymore". Was she giving up on me...on us. It was an accident and I am sorry. "What are you saying...I...I love you" I stepped closer and she just stepped back._

_"No. You. Dont. If you loved me you would stop breaking my heart every four seconds" she cried. Now im crying "Just...just what do you want me to do" tears falling down my cheeks and Dyson coming to my side. "JUST DECIDE...JUST FUCKING DECIDE" she roared at me staring at me._

_**Without you I can't breathe**_

_**I'm not gonna ever,ever let you leave**_

_**You're all I got, you're all I want**_

_"You know what...you two can have each other because I'm done" she threw her hands up and started walking away. I cried harder and nearly fell to the floor but Dyson held me up. "Lauren...No...d-dont go...I love y-you...I'm so so s-sorry"._

_I'll say it a million times I Bo Dennis is sorry. Just don't leave. I love you and I can fix it. I can fix us. Just don't leave me...please. I wanted to yell it out to her but before I could she was gone._

* * *

><p><strong>AN The real story starts after this and review or ill find YOU! ;D**


	3. Reconcile

**Ok so this skips time a bit. And any pieces of the story that seem scatered will come together in the later chapters. I didn't want to form the story around their relationship because there's so many like that so I didn't. It alternates POV but mostly focuses on Bo for now at least.**

**Happy V-Day everyone. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Bo's POV<p>

They say I spiraled down into darkness, that I lost myself. Truth is, I lost myself a long time ago I just didn't realize it until now. It's like driving in the rain, you don't see things until it's too late to change and it was too late. I never thought about how she felt until it was too late. Now she's made a new life for herself and I'm just here.

How long has it been? Three days? No, three days. Three months? Three years? No clue. I lost track of time somehow. I just lay here all day and all night. Sappy love songs, booze and crying has become my life. I'm a _bucket of self-pity _is the term Kenzi used. They've stopped trying to make me do anything. No more blind dates, no more random fuck and feeds and no more clubbing. I don't even know the last time I've eaten or fed on anyone other than Lauren.

Here. That's where I've been, where I'll always be. I've lost everything I had to live for and now I've got nothing left to lose. I curl up in a ball in the middle of my bed and cut on the radio for my daily dosage of sappy love songs. Its hard feeling anything these days other than pain.

Why did I have to fuck up so royally. I should've pushed him away, told him to go, cut his man junk off, anything other than kiss him back. Being me sucks ass sometimes. I hear she moved on found someone new, they say her names _Katie_ and she's really nice. I don't even have to meet her to know I don't like her.

Everyone's happy Kenzi has Hale, Dyson's got Tamsin, Lauren has _Katie_ and I've got...beer. Lots and lots of beer. "Who needs them when you got booze" I mumble sitting up. I smell like...sweat, alcohol and sorrow. I got up and ran a bath and slipped in. The warm water heated my cool body from head to toe making me shiver.

I sunk into the water submerging my entire body. I liked it underwater for once everything was calm and serene, something I would die for now. Less than ten seconds after I decide to take a dip I'm being jerked up to the surface. "What the hell man" Kenzi looks at me surprised. It's the first time we had spoken in days i missed her voice.

"That's not the way to go Bobo" she let me go. "I'm not trying to kill myself kenz" I grab my robe while she averts her eyes. "Finally out of your funk over that-" I give her a look that tells her if she continues that sentence she would regret it. "I was never in a funk I just needed time" I walk to my closet to find an outfit.

"_Sure you weren't_. So where you going" she sat on the corner of my bed and watched me. "Nowhere special its been...a while since I fed so..." i let her put the rest of that together on her own. "Oh" she sounded disappointed. I settled for black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. "Kenz is it true what they said about Lauren and Katie" I cringe in disgust at her name.

"Uh...does it really matter I mean you could-" she was stalling "kenz its true isn't it". Suddenly I lost the urge to do anything "_Maybe_ its only been like one date" back to a bucket of pity. "Come on Bo did you really expect her to wait and after all she's been through" YES!

* * *

><p>Lauren's POV<p>

"I think we should go back to just being friends" I blurt before thinking. She closed her laptop and whipped her hair around to the other shoulder. She looked cute when she does that and for a second I regretted saying that. "Where'd that come from" she sets her laptop aside and motions me to sit. "I...I don't know" she smiles at me and pats my leg and smiles at me kindly "Yeah you do". I laugh well if its one thing she's good at it was making me smile.

"I'm just...its...we..." this is hard. "I know you still love her even though all she does is hurt you but its cool" by the look on her face it wasn't cool. Now I feel bad Kate's a great person and she would make someone very happy one day...just not me. "I'm sorry Kate I shouldn't have seduced-" she interrupted me after her fit of laughter at my discomfort.

"Trust me it was my pleasure and like I said it's totally cool even if I don't like her you love her so I'll deal with it but if she hurts you again she wont live long enough to regret it now shoo I got work to do" she picked back up her laptop engrossed by her work once more.

* * *

><p>Bo's POV<p>

I walk into the dal and for once it was booming with loud music and sexual energy. Just my type of night. Good thing i have this permanent buzz thing going on so I don't have to but so many drinks. Almost and hour later and six drinks later I'm sexing it up on...well everyone. I forgot how much fun the hunt was how good it felt.

Lauren she domesticated me and if she can move on so can I. I pull the red in for a sloppy kiss and back her into a wall. I spread her legs with my knee pushing it into her core. It feels like forever since I fed and tonight I'm fillin' her up. I feel eyes on me but I don't care my eyes flash blue and I smile into her neck this is gonna be a wild ride.

Or at least it was until Kenzi said something. "Bobo uhh you got company" she motioned behind me. I turn back to the tak at hand when I realize it was just Lauren. Wait! Lauren! I push away from...whats her face and turn back to a reddened Lauren. REALLY THE ONE NIGHT I CHOOSE TO GO OUT!

Now I miss my bed...so much. She turns and I grab her and pull her back to me slightly rougher than necessary. She spins around and slaps me. Hard. I don't like this new Lauren not one bit. But maybe I deserved that.

* * *

><p>Lauren's POV<p>

"Will you go pick me up some stuff from trick" she barely looked up from laptop. She was like a kid she could barely function outside of the Internet "Sure I was heading out anyway". "Uh yeah that's great" she pretends to listen to me I rub her hair messing it up. She finally looked up "NOT cool" she grabbed a pillow throwing it at me then fixed her hair.

Maybe if I wasn't in love with Bo already Kate and I really would've had a shot. A real uncomplicated and less stressful shot. I walk into the Dal nearly passing out at the music. I looked around for trick and right in middle of the bar was Bo and some random. Not even enough decency to do it in the restrooms.

She glances at me then turns back around then looks at me again. I'll just get that thing for Kate later I turn to walk away and she jerked me around. It's a reflex when someone get rough with me I slap then. So I slapped her maybe harder because I just really wanted to. But she deserved it so at least it was validated.

Still holding my arm she pulled me into Tricks chambers.

* * *

><p>Bo's POV<p>

She wasn't running again no more running, no more wallowing. "You don't get to walk away you left me first" why didn't I start with I love you babe or better take her right there on the couch. "I left you because of you. I didn't just decide to leave you. You gave me more than enough reason to" True.

"It was an accident. It wasn't like wanted him too. You have to believe me that's the last way I wanted that day to end" I stepped closer to her "I love you and I realized without you im nothing. I nearly starved to death over you" also true. "I should have considered your feelings more and not be selfish and I will...if you take me back. I just want to make you happy and if this _Kate_ makes you happy then I'll back off". She stepped back from me "There's still a huge conversation we need to have and I just don't think we should rush into things".

I feel like i'm on cloud nine she said she would take me back...well not exactly that but close enough. "So you're giving us another shot" I invaded her personal space wrapping my hands around her waist. "If that means you want to start over I. Don't. Know" she pried my hands from her and I sighed so close.

"Do I need to beg because I'll beg...Lauren Elizabeth Lewis will you be my girlfriend...again pleeasee". She smiled "nope" I'm completely confused now she kissed my cheek "but I will go on _a_ date with you". I feel like I dodged the hugest bullet known to man I smiled "you know it's been forever since I had a decent feeding" I pushed my luck.

"Well then...you better take care of that because I need to find Trick" she slipped out of my grasp and went back upstairs. I felt like a teenage boy. SHE KISSED ME! and she said she would go on a date with me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Doccufans worry not Doccubus previls. There's not too much detail in this chapter but its the little things that have the hugest impact on the story. All of this has alot to do with the plot of the story which will begin to unfold in the next few chapters so stay tuned. And review if you feel like it, if there's something you want to say or if you just think Its terrible and I should stop all together.**


	4. Accidents

The idea behind this chapter came from a friend of mine who wanted something dramatic and we talked about and this is the end result. _Beta Read by __LostInParadise911_

* * *

><p>Lauren<p>

My conversation with Bo reels through my head while I wipe down the bar for Trick. If it took her three months to realize what I mean to her then how long will it take her to actually show it? I love her, I do, but I don't know how much more of this I can take…

I found Trick in his personal library stacking and rearranging books on the shelves. He froze when he saw me before starting to place the books back into their original position on the shelf; "Lauren why are you here?" It looked like I caught him in the middle of something.

"Kate said you had a something for her," he sighed in relief continuing his process of placing the books on the shelf. "Oh yes," he shuffled through the old dusty books. "Ah. Here it is," he held it out to me before snatching it back, clutching it to his chest.

"I need your blood oath that you won't read this book and you will take it to Kate immediately," he looks at me with an intimidating, intense stare projecting the seriousness of his request. "I give you my oath." Any hint of playfulness in my voice gone.

He hands me the old dusty volume which is as thick as three encyclopaedias. Almost instantaneously curiosity rears its ugly head and the temptation to look in the book seeps in. Why can't I look? What's so secret he had me give my blood oath? I was never good when it came to temptation but nonetheless I gave oath not to look and I am going to honour it.

I was halfway home when I got a text from Kate. I turn my head for a second to look at what it said...a loud noise erupted around me and everything suddenly went black.

I open my eyes slowly blinking repeatedly in an attempt to see better and clear the fog from my mind. Everything hurts and there are too many loud noises making my head ache. "She's awake," said a voice that seemed far away. "Ma'am we need your name," the voice said again, closer this time.

"What happened?" I try to stand and collapse to the floor; "My...my legs," I whimper.

"Ma'am, stay calm, you were in a crash and we need your name," said the voice placing me on a stretcher. I try to look at the mystery person but my vision is still impaired and everything is fuzzy around the edges. "My... my legs...I CAN'T FEEL THEM," I scream.

"Ma'am please your name," the voice sounds annoyed and is progressively becoming more demanding. "Lauren... Lauren Lewis," I cry. "Is there anyone we can call to inform them of your current state?" The voice asks. My current state? Why is no one informing me of what is wrong with me? "Kate, call Kate...oh and Bo, call her too," I ramble off their numbers and try more desperately to get my eyes to work again.

Once the initial shock wears off, I start to see again. I could see the rubble from the crash, my limp legs, all the investigators and reporters and the flashing lights.

Then the realization hits me that I my never walk again and I start to bawl. "Ok Ma'am we're gonna give you something for the pain". "What-" I was cut off by the feeling in my legs, like my limbs were being trampled by a stampede of elephants.

"Are you ok?" Kate's voice frantic rang out as she ran through the crowds towards me. "No," I whimper as I breathe through my palms, hiding my tear streaked face. I notice Bo as she starts mumbling curses and pacing like a mad woman in front of the open ambulance doors. I don't think I've ever seen her look so… lost and out of control. "Ok Ma'am were gonna have to get going" a different paramedic said.

"Can I ride along?" they both say in unison.

"Sorry there can only be one."

"Kate." I say flatly, she was sensible and practical and in her right mind. Bo would be a ball of emotions and would want answers I don't have right now.

"What was in the book?" I broke the awkward silence with my blunt question. "Fae stuff," Kate vaguely replies trying to dodge the question.

"Kate since when do we keep secrets from one another?" I ask tersely, if I might lose the ability to walk over this damn book then I sure as hell want to know what was in it.

"It's not important," she's avoiding eye contact with me and fidgeting with her fingers.

"That's a lie and we both know it. What a coincidence that I get hit, and there's no second car, no second driver and no book." I force myself up, to the paramedics' protests, grunting in pain - it feels like something had burst inside of me. Kate looks up at me, her face pale as she whispers; "you're bleeding." She starts to apply pressure and pain erupts through my body.

As the paramedics take over, I feel relief, just for a moment, but then my heart starts pounding and I feel like I'm going into cardiac arrest. Everything fades to black once more.

* * *

><p>Bo<p>

I round the bed mumbling curses and grab my katana. "What's up Bobo? How did it go? Got your feed fest on?" Kenzi grins, waggling her eyebrows as she saunters into my room, before frowning at my lack of happiness; "What's wrong?"

"Lauren got in a wreck and... she freakin' picked Kate I mean ugh."

"Ok, calm down. Your eyes are glowing and when succubitch comes out nobody's happy." I strap my weapons in their assigned holders and trot downstairs with Kenzi following behind me.

"Where are you going?" she demands as she blocks my exit.

"I need answers," I try to hide my forthcoming anger pushing it down inside me.

"You don't even know the questions yet Bo. At least let Lauren rest before you interrogate her."

She had a point. "She picked her Kenz." I let out a defeated sign and slump on the couch letting my emotions overcome me as tears start pouring down my cheeks. How could she pick her over me? Me!

**A/N: sorry for the delay but i got alot going on but that was what my friend and i came up with so...tell me what ya think **


	5. Born Again

Sorry for the wait had _alot _of work to do and now im all caught up. Not to mention I watched the Canadian Screen Awards and Zoie announced her partner who isn't me _***Gasp***_ I know I was shocked too. But anyway here it is...

* * *

><p>Bo<p>

Bo you need to go home" Kenzi pried me from Lauren's bed and pushed me toward the door. "No I can't leave she's gonna wake up and I want to be the first thing she sees" i needlessly fought back. "Bo" she breathed trying to calm me down and reminding me how Lauren would say it.

I missed her saying my name. "Its time" she said releasing her grip on me. "No she's going to wake up...she has to wake up" i cried into Kenzis' shoulder. "The doctors said in weeks if she doesn't wake up she wont. Its been a months Bo...its time" I wanted to hit her, tell her to go, scream she was wrong. But she wasn't.

I looked at her on that bed helpless, weak and fragile like a fallen butterfly. I just wanted to fix her and take her far away from all of this. Far from the troubles of life and we cold be happy in our own palace forever.

Still Kenzi drug me home after my pointless protest that left me tired and worn out. How was i going to sleep with the women I love half conscious three miles away from me. But to my surprise I slept like a baby for the first time in a long time.

I dreamt of Lauren and I and our happy ever after. I want everything to be ok but every step I make blows up in my face. Doctors say she may never wake up and if she does there's a minimal chance she'll walk. She will wake up and she will walk she has to. When I finally realise what I want it slips through my grasp because of my utmost carelessness.

I sneak through the barricade Kenzi set up to stop me from leaving. I lay my leather jacket on the dirt and sit looking at the stars. I sat just staring aloft, nothing running though my mind.

I awoke to the sun burning my skin and my phone buzzing with Kenzis' name in bold letters. I barely have time to say hello before she's howling 'Lauren up...here...live' then something in Russian. I get up dust myself off and start for the hospital.

I found the hope that was eluding me these past few days when I heard Lauren and live in the same sentence. I sped there, pretty sure I hit a few people, but none of that matters because my girl was gonna be ok.

When I walked into her room her bed is surrounded by doctors I nearly had to knock over a nurse just to be able see her. She barely had her eyes open and ironically tired. I waited until all the unnecessary people cleared the room before I would speak.

When brown eyes finally met with mine I melted. "Hey" my voice low and soft "Hi" hers dry and hoarse. Her smile seemed vaguely welcoming "Do you need water I-I can go get you some or.." she put her hand on mine gesturing me so calm down.

* * *

><p>Kate<p>

"No...it was taken...no i didn't retrieve it..well i trusted her...have sympathy she was in an accident...yes but...yes father" I turned my attention to trick pretending to scrub down the bar in trying to easedrop. "Something you needed Fitzpatrick" my voice overflowing with my obvious frustration "Someone doesn't sound too happy". "You know father when is he ever happy...here I am twenty-five a well accomplished person and he still make me feel small like im six again".

"What has his feathers ruffled" I want to tell him. I should tell him but it's too dangerous. "Nothing...work stuff". He eyed me intensely as of he was trying to read my mind "In all the years I've known your father he's never cared to know where you live yet alone what you do for a living". These were the moments when I wished I learned how to play poker so I would have a good, or even decent, poker face.

"Katie Amadeus Yadava what aren't you telling me" I was livid by this point "no one uses my full name not even my mother especially not some coward of a king who hides behind a bar...". "Watch it" I sighed trying to release some anger before I say something I would regret "We have more pressing matters to deal with".

"We do?" he passes me a drink i so desperately needed. "I need to find that book or were gonna dealing with more than just a traumatized Lauren". "What does that mean" I slouched over the bar and leaned forward "It means that books important and if I don't have it back there'll be hell to pay".

* * *

><p><strong>AN** I introduced Katie's POV because she becomes instrumental in the story for the most part and It easier when to comprehend when its first person or at least i think anyhow...


	6. Answers

I replaced the last update with this one because that's the last thing I want to see. I want to personal thank anyone and everyone who sent their condolences this chapters small only a thousand and a few but next time if I have more time I'll try to make it longer.

* * *

><p>Kates POV<p>

"Is it done" she asked turning around to face me after admiring the view from the 6th floor. "Not exactly, I ran into a few should I say 'obstacles'" I said as she sized me up like I was about to be her dinner. "What kind of obstacles, you said you would have it by today" she sounded annoyed, no she was annoyed.

"I was but as I said-" she interrupted me "I told you to do whatever necessary to get it to me" I could hear her holding back her anger. "And I will I just need a little more time" she turned away from me I'm irritation. "There isn't more time, things are at stake here Katherine. There are higher powers at work and promises were made. I need it by the end of today or it'll be your ass and mine".

I turned to leave when she added "Oh and Kate, I said do whatever it takes, even if it means-" she stopped mid sentence knowing I knew very well what she meant.

* * *

><p>Bo's POV<p>

It seemed my body could only manufacture two emotions, worry and anger, but lately its been purely anger. A passion fueled anger, an anger that made my body tingle and my blood boil, an anger than turned me azure blue. I had searched high and low for Kate and for answers which only led me to more questions than I had answers.

I walked into the dal looking for trick and instead finding tamsin. Good enough I thought walking up to her. "Tamsin, what do you know about this Kate person" she glanced in my direction then went back to her business like I wasn't even there.

"Not much, we used to serve together. She's a really good warrior or whatever, but I wouldn't get involved with her if I were you".

"Why not"

"Because the girls always in deep shit, Bo. I wouldn't be surprised if she was the reason you precious doctors all broken." she got up and left me at the bar like she was speaking too much. I went down to tricks personal library, determined to find out all out this Kate.

I found his personal set of archives and not a single thing under the name Kate, Katherine, Katie or anything else remotely close to that.

* * *

><p>Kate's POV<p>

I jammed a few things into a bag and proceeded to the door when I head someone come to a screeching halt outside my home and I went into a frenzied panic. I jolted out of my back door running into the expanse of trees behind my house.

I found my shed getting a few things and ran to the bus stop I took the bus to a warehouse on the lower east side. I pulled out a burner phone I bought a corner store and dialed a number I committed to memory.

"Hey, its me... Yeah I'm in deep this tome and... I know what you said but... 1800 Canton Road... No this one is big... Four billion... Yes it is" I tossed the phone walking into the warehouse. I walked into the rundown restroom with only a sink and barely any wall left.

I took the scissors out of my bag and cut my hair short and bleached it. I began to change when I heard my name. "Ok. Here. That's thirty-five thousand and a 9mm unmarked. This time you actually need to disappear for a long time". Suddenly my heart sank "I can't there are more things at sake than just my exposure".

He shook his head in disapproval "you chose the wrong time to start having a heart". I stuffed the brown paper bag full of cash into my bag and the gun in the back of my pants preparing to leave "No, someone just chose the wrong time to fuck with me".

* * *

><p>Bos POV<p>

"Trick...Trick!" I yelled walking into his personal quarters. He emerged from inside his cellar whipping his hand with a towel "what can I do for you". "I was looking in the archives and I couldn't find Kate anywhere in them". He hooded as if to tell me he was taking it all in "just promise me you won't get involved".

I felt the anger boiling in my blood again. Everyone's telling me not to get involved and not giving me any answers about who she is. "How am I not supposed to get involved, doesn't anyone remember the fact that Laurens-" I trailed off pretty sure he got whre this was going. "And Kate has something to do with it, so either you can give me answers or I can go find them myself"

The room was overtaken with solace while he thought about what I said. "Bo, I'm sorry but-" that's all I needed to hear to know he wasn't going to tell me anything. I walked out of the dal planning to meet the one person who I hoped would help me.

"Dyson can we talk... Ten minutes" I hung up on my way to the precinct. I took a seat in the poorly lit interrogation room making me feel slightly anxious. He brought me a coffee and said "there's not much I know about her". Everyone has been dodging my questions and I'm sick of it "Cut the shit Dyson. Someone knows something about her".

He sighed and leaned in close to me "I will only tell you if you promise not to leave here looking for a fight, she's dangerous Bo". He waited for me to promise him before he would continue talking. I reluctantly promised waiting for the information everyone was keeping from me".

* * *

><p>Kate's POV<p>

I walked into her room to find her sleep in her bed. She was always so cute when she slept. I watched her for a while, the rise and fall of her stomach, the way her expression changed like she was thinking about something confusing and the noises she would make after every breath.

She was my best friend and I did this to her, and I didn't even come to see her because of my guilt. "I'm sorry" I whispered her my apology placing a kiss on her forehead "I never meant for this to happen to you. But this might be the last time you see me and I wanted you to know I love you".

I brushed aside the hair falling onto her face and her eyes flickered open. She smiled at me "I'm sorry" I said again "it's not your fault" her voice sounded strangely dry so I got her some water.  
>"Yeah it is" i helped her sit up "well lets call it even" she smiled.<p>

"Even?" I said confused. "Yeah even. Remember when I was new to the fae and you offered to help me with one of my crazy experiments" I laughed along with her. "And I got really sick and hurled so much you thought I might die. You cried for hours that day it was so adorable and that's when we became friends" I smiled at her.

I looked at the time "I have to go" I stroked her face for the last time "Just whatever happens know I'm sorry" I left before the tears could pool from my eyes


	7. Biochemistry

_I'm going through a hard time so sorry about the long lapses between chapters. This chapter isn't beta read so all mistakes are my own and the entire chapter is in Lauren POV enjoy..._

I opened my heavy lids taking in the blurry surroundings with caution. Where am I? And how had I gotten here? I felt a hand cover mind and within seconds I felt safe. As my surroundings came into focus I felt numb and a vague sense of tiredness. Then I felt it, the source of the numb pain, the IV needle puncturing my arm and the narcotics flowing within me.

When my newly focused on the ones who belonged to the strangely sweaty hand covering mine I locked eyes with a hysterical Bo. She looked up at the ceiling and mumbled something about loosing me. She looked down at me and smiled a loose sloppy smile as the final tears streamed from her eyes "Hi". I smiled faintly and recited her words back to her, my throat feeling slightly dry.

She offered to get me water and helped me get it down successfully. She had told me how I had gotten into the hospital, how it had to do with a book and Kate and cars. I didn't have any recollection of that night or time for that matter. She looked me in the eyes silently like she was trying to tell me something but before she could get it out her mouth the phone rang.

She spoke in a hushed tone sounding anxious and angry but u couldn't make out any words. My head was still spinning from the bomb that had just been dropped on me. I may loose my ability to walk, I had been in a coma for god knows when and apparently Kate's in deep shit and has dragged everyone into it.

Bo kissed me on the forehead once more before she disappeared out the door with urgency. I sighed when did my life become a soap opera. I sunk into my bed and tried with all my willpower to wiggle my toes but after what seemed like years of straining myself I accepted it and called for a nurse. I was starved, physical battered and emotion overloaded. I needed to do something I'm a doctor and you know what they say, doctors don't make good patients.

When the nurse finally arrived with my food tray we discussed physical therapy schedules and agreed to start tomorrow.

It had been a week of isolation and pushing myself to the brink of insanity and pain, but I had showed all the signs of improvement. I had been able to wiggle my feet and toes which was a great sign. I should know I'm a doctor. Yet I still felt, in a way, wounded. The entire nurse staff was happy to see me to regain partial movement in my legs and cheered me on everytime I went for my laps.

As I lay in my hospital bed for the last night ready to sleep the door creaked open. I stayed on my side thinking it was an orderly coming to change something when I heard a familiar voice say "I'm sorry" then kiss my forehead. They continued saying "I never meant for this to happen to you. But this might be the last time you see me and I wanted you to know I love you". She brushed away a strand of hair that hair strayed into my face making me smile then she said sorry again. I reassured her it wasn't her fault downing as my throat became suddenly dry. She got me water continuing to take blame and I smiled reminiscing about the time I had hospitalized her and offered to call it even.

Confused she asked "Even?"I explained "Yeah even. Remember when I was new to the fae and you offered to help me with one of my first crazy experiments" I laughed along with her. She finished for me "And I got really sick and hurled so much you thought I might die. You cried for hours that day and thought you had killed me it was so adorable and that's when we became friends" I smiled at her.

We had stayed smiling at each other for a lengthy time before she looked away and sighed "I have to go" she avoided eye contact with me before her eyes settled on me "just whatever happens know I'm sorry" then she left before the tears could pool from her eyes. The next day after my physical training I prepared to be discharged.

"Its amazing , a week ago we would've given up hope and now you're an olympic running champion" Dr. Ken said sitting me down in my wheelchair. "Its just a few steps nothing special" I adjusted myself in the chair getting comfortable. "Steps more like miles and you are special the very first person I've ever seen recover from temporary paralysis so quickly". He grabbed my chart the nurses put on the front desk ready to fully release me.

He looked over it once more then decided not to discharge me. "I'm sorry Ms. Lewis but we got the results of your blood work we took and your cell count was abnormally high almost inhumanly high". This threw me for a loop- inhumane. I took a look at my charts and my biochemical structure had morphed completely. It had become almost exactly like Bo's which is why it probably why I had recovered so quickly.

After several minutes of convincing him to discharge, telling him the machine was most likely broken because I'm 100% human, he agreed only of he was allowed to make house calls. On the taxi ride back to my house I felt anxious as Dr. Kens words replayed in my head 'almost inhumanly high'.

When the elevator door opened I rushed into my condo which felt so foreign to me. Still, I got right to work extracting blood and getting out my petri dishes and preparing my microscope. I compared it to a sample of Bo's DNA that had not been to degraded and saw a 82% similarity. This was for sure strange and defiantly wasn't good a human can't undergo such intense chemical changes this late in life it could be terminal. I sighed I had no idea how long this had been going on or how to reverse it. I had no idea how much time I had before I would start to show symptoms what I did know was that there was work to do and minimal time for mistakes.


End file.
